


I never saw you coming, and I'll never be the same.

by soscrewdestiny



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M, MetaMoro, Missing Scene, Non AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soscrewdestiny/pseuds/soscrewdestiny
Summary: Una raccolta di missing moments, una serie di continui flashbacks e flashforwards che raccontano la storia di Ermal e Fabrizio durante l'ultimo anno, in particolare da Sanremo al giorno dopo il concerto di Fabrizio allo Stadio Olimpico, passando ovviamente per la fase di scrittura di "Non mi avete fatto niente".





	1. Time moved too fast...

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> È la prima fan fiction che scrivo che non sia una oneshot, apprezzo qualsiasi feedback vogliate darmi per migliorare.  
> La storia (così come il titolo e i titoli dei capitoli) è stata ispirata in particolare da due canzoni di Taylor Swift: You are in Love e State of Grace, se vi va di andare a leggere il testo e/o traduzione capirete di più cosa intendo.  
> Buona lettura!

_**Febbraio 2018, Sanremo.** _

**Fabrizio**

 

Si volta e mi guarda attraverso la stanza, siamo solo noi due, lui alla finestra, in pigiama, con una sigaretta tra le dita, io in piedi sulla porta dopo aver fatto praticamente irruzione in camera, dopo l’ennesima telefonata ignorata. Il suo viso è illuminato solo dalla flebile luce della luna e dei lampioni esterni, la camera è buia, ma nonostante la penombra il suo sguardo mi trafigge l’anima. È pallido, le sue occhiaie sono più visibili del solito, sicuramente ha pianto. Questo, invece, mi trafigge il cuore.

Rivolge lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra, verso il cielo, verso il mare.

Chiudo la porta, mi avvicino e appoggio i gomiti al davanzale, accanto a lui.

_“Aò, me pari ‘n cadavere.”_

_“Grazie, eh.”_

Cerco di usare l’ironia come unico mezzo per veder spuntare un sorriso, anche minimo, sul suo volto distrutto dal sonno, dalla tristezza, dalla rabbia di un’ingiustizia.

Gli cingo le spalle con un braccio e lui inizialmente si irrigidisce, ma poi sento il suo corpo rilassarsi e appoggia la testa alla mia spalla. Allora mi volto per stringerlo davvero, affondo il viso nei suoi capelli, inspiro forte e aspetto, aspetto che le lacrime silenziose smettano di corrergli sul viso, aspetto che albeggi, così.

Ne aveva vissute anche troppe nella vita, Ermal, di ingiustizie.

Non voglio essere la causa dell’ennesima, io potrei anche uscirne sconfitto, ma per lui è troppo importante, lo so, lo sento. Entrambi avevamo imparato a convivere con il dolore, con la tristezza, con la voglia di rivalsa, con il cuore spezzato da altri e da noi stessi, a volte. Ma mai dalla musica.

In un momento difficile per entrambi, un momento in cui io mi sentivo svuotato da tutto, e forse in parte pure lui, la musica della _nostra_ canzone aveva cominciato a ricomporre i nostri cuori frantumati, li aveva riassemblati come in un mosaico. La musica il cuore non ce lo avrebbe mai spezzato, neanche questa volta, dentro di me ne ero sempre stato certo.

E mentre il sole fa capolino all’orizzonte, penso che quella notte è stata una delle più lunghe della mia vita, ma allo stesso tempo mi è sembrata passare in una frazione di secondo. Un attimo eterno, in cui nei miei pensieri il tempo lo avevo visto riavvolgersi, tornare indietro a sei mesi prima.


	2. Changin' mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Una luce, sicuramente, è quella di Ermal".

_**Agosto 2017, Roma.** _

**Fabrizio**

La prima volta in cui ci incontrammo da soli fu a casa mia.  
Avevo appena traslocato, c’erano scatoloni ovunque, anche nella cameretta di mia figlia Anita, quella che avevo temporaneamente adibito a studio, quella dove in poche ore ci saremmo trovati a scrivere la canzone che avrebbe in parte svoltato la nostra carriera e le nostre vite. Ma in quel momento non potevo saperlo, in quel momento pensavo a mille possibili scenari: avevo un po’ paura, perché in fondo non conoscevo bene Ermal, non conoscevo il suo carattere, il suo modo di lavorare, sapevo poco e niente di lui come persona. Lo stimavo come cantautore, mi avevano colpito i versi di “Vietato Morire”, avevo intuito cosa ci fosse dietro quello sguardo all’apparenza diffidente. Ma non lo conoscevo. Per questo avevo paura. Ci tenevo molto a questo mio progetto, ma se non fosse andata come speravo? Se le nostre voci non si fossero sposate bene? Peggio ancora, se i nostri caratteri non fossero stati compatibili? Se ci fossimo trovati a litigare? Lui per primo era una persona diffidente all’inizio, come avremmo potuto trovarci d’accordo? Il suono del campanello mi distolse all’improvviso da quel tunnel di pensieri in cui mi stavo infilando.  
Andai ad aprirgli e lo salutai con la solita stretta di mano e una pacca sulla spalla.  
“Scusa, ce sta ‘n po’ de casino, mi so’ trasferito da poco, so’ stato in tour e ho un sacco de roba ancora da mette’ a posto”, provai a giustificarmi mentre lo invitavo ad entrare in casa.  
“Vai tranquillo, non preoccuparti”. Mi sembrò un po’ burbero, mi aveva risposto osservando la casa, senza nemmeno guardarmi in faccia, con un’espressione sul volto indecifrabile.  
“Vuoi qualcosa? Ti faccio il caffè? Birra? Vino?”  
“Una birra magari non adesso, ma un caffè va benissimo, grazie” rispose Ermal, e rise. Rise, e quel sorriso illuminò la stanza, e le catene strette intorno allo stomaco – Ansia? Nervosismo? Paura? - cominciarono ad allentarsi.

\--

“Io e te siamo due sopravvissuti” mi disse, dopo aver fatto quattro chiacchiere davanti al caffè. Caffè che io non avevo bevuto, perché mi faceva venire la tachicardia, ed Ermal non aveva mancato l’occasione per prendermi anche un po’ in giro su questa cosa. Certo che ‘sto ricciolino la confidenza se la prendeva in fretta, eh. Eppure sembrava essere così diffidente con chi non conosceva; avrei capito col tempo il perché di questa sua spontaneità nei miei confronti, ma forse il primo indizio era proprio in questa frase che mi rivolse all’improvviso, dopo che gli avevo brevemente accennato le mie idee per il pezzo.  
Ed era vero, per quanto ognuno a suo modo, eravamo due sopravvissuti. Forse non sarebbe andata poi tanto male.

\--

Lo guardo seduto sul lettino sfatto di Anita, la chitarra in grembo, un foglio e una matita appoggiati sulle lenzuola, i ricci che gli coprono gli occhi. Indecifrabile: così definirei l’espressione sul volto di Ermal quando compone una canzone.  
Il ritornello è già scritto, dobbiamo ragionare sulle strofe.  
Io seduto alla scrivania di fronte a lui strimpello, ogni tanto gli do un imput e lui annuisce e puntualmente fa qualcosa di bello. Non so come sia possibile ma nel giro di qualche ora abbiamo quasi terminato la prima versione della canzone. Senza un intoppo, senza discussioni. Incredibile come una canzone del genere, un messaggio così importante per noi, stia nascendo in una giornata, nella cameretta di una bambina, in una casa piena di scatoloni nelle campagne romane. Incredibile la vita, a volte.

\--

“Facciamola solo io e te” gli dico, mentre beviamo una birra dopo cena, seduti sul terrazzo. Siamo entrambi svuotati dopo la stesura del pezzo, abbiamo mangiato velocemente un piatto di pasta e abbiamo deciso di goderci un po’ la serenità della campagna e di continuare a parlare per un po’. Di musica, di vita.  
“Che stai dicendo, Fabrì?” –Ah, pure i nomignoli adesso?-  
“La canzone, questo progetto. Volevo creare un trio, capito? Come Ligabue, Jovanotti e Pelù con “Il mio nome è mai più”. Invece no, ho cambiato idea, facciamolo io e te.”  
Lui non risponde, annuisce e sorride ancora, come questa mattina.  
E di nuovo quella luce ad illuminare tutto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao!  
> Mi scuso per qualche casino con i tempi verbali, ma come ho detto, io di solito non scrivo e quindi quando succede lo faccio di getto e detto proprio sinceramente non aspiro ad essere una scrittrice, lo faccio per divertirmi e per mettere nero su bianco i miei headcanons. Non controllo che tutto sia perfetto, se quello che ho scritto ha senso e la lettura scorre bene, lo posto anche se i tempi verbali sono un po' confusi tra una scena e l'altra :)   
> Non so quando arriverà il prossimo capitolo, se domani o tra qualche giorno, ma arriverà.   
> Grazie a chi ha letto fino a qui, lasciato kudos, apprezzato :)


	3. The worthwhile fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rieccomi, il capitolo è molto breve e perciò volevo postarlo insieme al prossimo, ma la vita lavorativa si è intromessa quindi il prossimo arriverà tra qualche giorno, intanto c'è questo. Non voglio anticipare nulla, dico solo che nel quarto ci sarà un salto temporale ad Aprile, quando Ermal e Fabrizio sono a Lisbona per girare la cartolina dell'eurovision.  
> Buona lettura!

**_Febbraio 2018, Sanremo, il rientro in scena_ **

**Ermal**

Stiamo per salire sul palco di Sanremo dopo la bufera dei giorni precedenti, le accuse, l’ingiustizia. Ma anche il sostegno, da amici, colleghi, ma soprattutto da parte dei fans miei e di Fabrizio, che si sono uniti per starci vicino.

L’amore.

_Sopra l’amore non c’è una scommessa su cui puntare,_ l’ho scritto in una mia canzone, e in fondo è vero. L’amore che abbiamo ricevuto in questi giorni, forse, è valso le lacrime, è valso l’incazzatura, è valso le notti insonni. Un po’ me lo aspettavo: i fans, i nostri colleghi, tutti sanno quanto fossimo in buona fede, tutti sanno quanto non avessimo bisogno di trucchi per gareggiare, cazzo, neanche saremmo dovuti esserci, qui.

L’amore ricevuto da Fabrizio la notte precedente al nostro rientro in gara, quello invece non me lo aspettavo. È stato sveglio con me, si è occupato di me, in un momento in cui non sarei stato in grado di prendermi cura di me stesso, se fossi rimasto da solo. Io che non dormivo, io che fumavo una sigaretta dopo l’altra, io che stavo male, fisicamente e emotivamente, io che non rispondevo al telefono.

E lui…

Lui che è entrato in camera, ha provato a farmi sorridere e poi, in silenzio, mi ha abbracciato per un tempo indefinito.  Forse se sono riuscito a dormire un’ora, dopo il sorgere del sole s’intende, è solo e soltanto grazie a Fabrizio.

Ora però era sparito tutto, ora stavamo per esibirci di nuovo e avremmo dato tutti noi stessi come sempre, ma forse stasera un po’ di più.

Ci abbracciamo velocemente, saliamo sul palco, cantiamo.

Nella sua voce sento tutta la rabbia che ha provato in questi giorni, in questi anni, in questa vita. Sento la forza, forza che ha saputo infondere anche a me quella notte, forza che anche io sento dentro di me, ma che a volte fatico a trovare.

In due fa meno paura, ha proprio ragione Fabrizio.

Alla fine penso che la musica sia un po’ come l’amore in questo caso: un gioco spietato. Ma se giochi bene e se il tuo cuore è al posto giusto, la lotta non è mai vana. Se ci metti il cuore puoi avere anche il fato contro, ma alla fine ne sarà valsa sempre la pena.

Mentre Fabrizio canta l’ultima strofa, penso che come lui mi aveva difeso praticamente da me stesso in quella stanza d’albergo, io ora avrei difeso lui, mio fratello. Non di sangue, ma di vita.

E quindi lo abbraccio.


	4. You felt enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il ritardo, la vita si è messa di mezzo. Altro capitolo brevissimo, non mi piace come gli altri ma questo è ciò che è uscito. Grazie ancora a chi legge e/o commenta/lascia kudos.  
> Alla prossima!

_**Aprile 2018, Lisbona/Porto** _

**Fabrizio**

Siamo stati in Portogallo per girare la cartolina per l’Eurovision. Lisbona è una città magnifica, potrei quasi averci fatto un pensierino sul prendere una casetta qui. Ermal ha passato le sue giornate a prendermi in giro: perché non so l’inglese, perché non so usare i social come li usa lui, per qualsiasi cosa. Anche appena arrivati, senza avvisarmi si è messo a riprendere col cellulare per una delle sue storie su instagram e si divertiva a prendermi in giro per le mie espressioni.

Ci ammazziamo dal ridere, però. Con lui mi diverto e rido come non succedeva da tanto, troppo tempo. Sono sempre stato come in guardia verso il resto del mondo, ma non con lui. Con lui non ho bisogno di avere filtri, con lui sono me stesso. Certo, non è l’unico, molte persone che mi conoscono hanno visto il mio vero essere, ma quasi tutte dopo anni di conoscenza. Lui no. Lui mi ha visto subito. La cosa più incredibile è che Ermal mi rende me stesso in mezzo e davanti agli altri, che sia un evento pubblico o una stupida storia su instagram. Come nel momento in cui dovevamo presentarci in Portoghese e io ho parlato con accento romano, lui è scoppiato a ridere e io l’ho abbracciato, così, davanti a tutti. Perché l’ho fatto? Non lo so, ma con Ermal è così. In quel momento ero in imbarazzo, e l’unica cosa che sono riuscito a fare è stata nascondermi tra le sue braccia, lì dove mi sento al sicuro. So solo che sentire la sua risata risuonarmi nelle orecchie e nel petto mi fa stare bene, vorrei vederlo sorridere così sempre, vorrei farlo sorridere così sempre.

Sono state giornate piene queste in Portogallo, intense e stancanti, ma con lui la fatica la sento meno. In due fa meno paura, come il palco di Sanremo.

 

\--

 

Ora che siamo all’aeroporto in attesa del nostro volo ripenso a questi giorni passati insieme e un particolare l'ho impresso alla mente. Chissà perché, poi.

Io e lui che camminiamo per le strade di Lisbona. E non so il perché, non so il come, non so da cosa provenga questa sensazione che sento prendermi alla bocca dello stomaco quando, mentre camminiamo chiacchierando e guardandoci attorno, le nostre spalle si sfiorano e lui mi guarda negli occhi e mi sorride, con quel sorriso luminoso che lo contraddistingue e non riserva a chiunque. Quanti sorrisi silenziosi ci siamo riservati in questi giorni, a volte anche senza un motivo apparente.

Lo osservo ora, mentre parla al suo cellulare seduto accanto a me. Lui ricambia lo sguardo, sorride di nuovo e mi posa una mano sull’avambraccio.

Non è niente di speciale, un solo tocco.

Ma ho sentito abbastanza.


	5. You come around and my armor falls

_**Febbraio 2018, Sanremo, la finale** _

**Ermal**

Il momento è arrivato. Siamo schierati sul palco in silenzio, ad aspettare il verdetto. Già arrivare tra i primi tre classificati dopo quello che è successo è una vittoria, e sono convinto che vincerà Annalisa. Ma alla fine la vittoria più grande è stata che uscirò da qui con un amico in più.

Io e Fabrizio ci siamo legati molto in questi giorni, ora siamo come fratelli…o forse non è la definizione adatta, ma è quella più semplice che non richiede tante spiegazioni. Diciamo che ho trovato una persona affine a me.

Nei mesi precedenti il nostro rapporto non si poteva definire propriamente di amicizia, più di collaborazione e stima reciproca.

Poi quella sera in camera è arrivato e la mia armatura è caduta. È entrato nella stanza come trafiggendola, e forse ha un po’ trafitto anche il mio cuore in quel momento. Non mi aspettavo un Fabrizio così: così generoso nei sentimenti, così altruista, così attento a me nonostante lui per primo avesse sicuramente ansia per la situazione.

E quando Annalisa arriva terza, il cuore mi si ferma in petto, il respiro mi si blocca in gola e riesce ad uscire solo nel momento in cui Claudio pronuncia la frase che rimarrà impressa nella mia mente per tutta la vita: “La canzone vincitrice è interpretata…da Ermal Meta e Fabrizio Moro”.

Fabrizio sorride, ci guardiamo, mi abbraccia, affonda il viso nei miei capelli.

E la mia armatura cade una seconda volta.

Non penso a niente, lo sollevo da terra e sono felice. Ci siamo solo io e lui e la nostra felicità, in un abbraccio infinito. E tutto quello che so è che non lo lascerò andare, che non lo voglio lasciare andare.

Con gli occhi chiusi, la faccia nell’incavo del suo collo e il battito del mio cuore sul suo, respiro il suo profumo. So che di questa serata mi rimarrà come un marchio a fuoco nella mente e nel cuore quella frase, questo abbraccio, il suo sorriso e il suo profumo -- che per me è ormai casa -- e ciò che Fabrizio mi sussurra poco dopo.

A malincuore sciolgo l’abbraccio, ma subito prima che accada Fabrizio mi batte la mano sulla schiena e mi sussurra “Visto? Ne valeva la pena.”

Non riesco neanche a guardarlo negli occhi mentre mi bacia fra i capelli e la guancia e mi accarezza il viso, perché vorrei piangere, perché in quel momento vorrei evitare tutti i convenevoli e andare a festeggiare con lui, solo con lui.

Anche questa volta, non ci hanno fatto niente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! Sempre più brevi sti capitoli, ma in teoria se pazientate ancora il prossimo, quello dopo dovrebbe essere più denso di contenuti e lungo. Dovrebbe, chissà.  
> Grazie come sempre a chi legge, alla prossima.


	6. You can hear it in the silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate l'attesa! Ero in ferie e non ho avuto modo di scrivere, chiedo perdono.  
> Ho poco da dire sul capitolo, spero spieghi tutto da sé.  
> Buona lettura e alla prossima!

**28 Aprile 2018, Milano**

_**Ermal** _

Questa serata la ricorderò per tutta la vita.

Suonare al Forum sold out è un sogno diventato realtà, e la cosa più bella è averlo condiviso con gli amici, quelli di un tempo che sono ancora qui e quelli più recenti che spero non se ne andranno. E poi c’è Fabrizio.

Fabrizio…

Certo, anche lui è un amico, un amico inaspettato. Lo definisco tale con la gente, ma davvero è solo un amico per me?

Nel silenzio del marciapiede di notte, mentre cammino nel tragitto dall’auto al portone di casa, penso che non lo so se Fabrizio è davvero solo questo.

Mentre infilo le chiavi nella porta e apro, mentre mi butto sul letto felice come non lo ero da moltissimo tempo, mentre fisso il soffitto al buio della mia camera da letto, mi passano davanti agli occhi tutti i momenti migliori della serata: il duetto con Elisa, la presenza di Antonello, suonare di nuovo con i miei fratelli della “Fame di Camilla”, gli sguardi felici della mia gente. E il duetto con Fabrizio.

Quando ripenso a quel preciso momento la mia mente si ferma lì. Si ferma al boato quando ha iniziato a cantare e mi ha raggiunto sul palco. Si ferma agli sguardi che ci siamo scambiati anche se da due punti distanti e opposti del palco. Si ferma al bacio che mi ha dato tra guancia e tempia alla fine della canzone, al suo abbraccio stretto, al suo sorriso, al suo profumo.

E mentre penso a quanto bene mi ha fatto questa serata, il telefono nella mia tasca vibra due volte. Ho ricevuto molti messaggi stasera, qualcuno fino a un’ora fa, ma adesso sono le tre di notte.

Prendo in mano il telefono e non so dire se il cuore mi sale in gola o mi scende nello stomaco quando leggo il mittente di entrambi.

Fabrizio.

_Il giorno in cui ci siamo incontrati la prima volta a casa mia, dopo che te ne sei andato ho scritto una cosa….. non te l’ho mai mandata ma stasera ho sentito di farlo._

_Ti voglio bene Ermal, grazie._

 

Leggo il secondo messaggio e neanche riesco a finire che la vista si annebbia. Le lacrime che mi rigano il volto sono di felicità, di commozione. Come può un semplice messaggio di un amico far piangere un uomo di 37 anni? Come possono poche parole custodite per mesi in un cellulare farmi sentire in questo modo?

Non so cosa rispondere, io che ho sempre la risposta pronta, io che so sempre cosa dire. Ma con Fabrizio no, Fabrizio è l’unica persona che sa lasciarmi senza parole.

E in quel momento, lo riesco a sentire nel silenzio, lo riesco a vedere anche nel buio. Lo sento e basta.

Mentre comincio a digitare la risposta e sorrido, col cuore che rimbomba nel petto.

Non so cosa sia, ma lo sento forte.


	7. Close enough to hope you couldn't see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, ho già aggiornato, ma solo perché non vedo l'ora di postare il prossimo capitolo. Non sarà facile scriverlo, ma ce la metterò tutta. Intanto buona lettura, l'ho scritto di getto e spero di non essere andata troppo OOC e che risulti sensato e realistico abbastanza.  
> Alla prossima

**Febbraio 2018, Sanremo, dopo la vittoria**

**_Fabrizio_ **

Finiranno mai di spingerci da un posto all’altro? Ok, abbiamo vinto il Festival. Ok, dobbiamo fare le interviste. Ma adesso sono le due di notte passate e io vorrei soltanto rimanere da solo con Ermal, goderci la vittoria, perché solo noi sappiamo cosa abbiamo passato in questa settimana.

Quando l’ultimo riflettore e l’ultimo flash dei fotografi si spengono, finalmente, Ermal mi guarda negli occhi con quel sorriso che, anche se stanco, ancora non si è spento.

“Andiamo.”

“Ma dove vuoi annà, io voglio solo mangiare e buttarmi nel letto.”

“Ah Fabbrì, e basta! Voglio festeggiare con te, andiamo.”

E io che avrei voluto passare giusto una mezzora da solo con lui a godermi il momento, ma non mi sento di dirgli no, la vittoria è di entrambi.

Prima ancora che io risponda mi prende per il polso e mi tira.

 

Mi lascio trascinare fuori e non so come succede ma ci ritroviamo nel furgoncino che di solito è guidato dall’autista, ma questa volta a guidare è Ermal.

Al mio sguardo interrogativo sembra leggermi nel pensiero e risponde ridendo: “Non l’ho rubato, che poi dite che gli albanesi rubano, ho chiesto in prestito le chiavi promettendo di restituirle tra un’ora massimo”

Alzo un sopracciglio e sorrido, ma non controbatto.

Restiamo in silenzio per un po’ nel tragitto, ogni tanto lo guardo con la coda dell’occhio e spesso lo scopro a ricambiare lo sguardo, ma continuiamo a non parlare. Osservo le luci del lungomare di Sanremo e sposto di nuovo i miei occhi su Ermal, mentre quelle stesse luci le vedo riflettersi nei suoi ancora lucidi dalla stanchezza e dall’emozione, sulla catenina che porta al collo, sulla pelle bianca del suo viso e delle sue mani.

Mi accorgo che lo sto fissando quando ferma l’auto e mi guarda a sua volta “Siamo arrivati”.

Ma siamo arrivati dove?

Ermal scende e io lo seguo.

 

Siamo di fronte al mare, davanti a noi solo sabbia e acqua. Neanche i lampioni illuminano la spiaggia, il posto è abbastanza isolato.

Ermal cammina verso la spiaggia e si siede. Così, senza telo, affondando le mani nella sabbia fredda.

Mi avvicino a mi appoggio alla sua spalla con la mano, per non rischiare di perdere l’equilibrio mentre mi chino per sedermi accanto a lui, vista la stanchezza.

Mentre mi siedo lui mi guarda per un secondo e poi volge di nuovo gli occhi alla distesa d’acqua infinita davanti a noi.

E inizia a parlare.

“Quando abbiamo iniziato quest’avventura…questo progetto, come lo hai sempre definito tu, non avrei mai pensato di trovarmi qui, di provare questa felicità. Ho avuto tante battute d’arresto nella mia vita, nella mia carriera, non so se sono mai stato veramente felice del lavoro che faccio come lo sono ora. Il tour mi dà gioia e soddisfazioni immense, il palco è casa mia…ma sentire finalmente riconosciuto il lavoro per cui ho sputato sangue per anni…è così che mi sento. E non lo sento come punto di arrivo, ma come un nuovo punto di partenza. E non potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza per avermi proposto di lavorare con te a questa cosa. Lo so che ti senti vecchio quando dico che sono un tuo fan di lunga data, ma lo sono davvero Fabrì, e condividere l’esperienza e la vittoria con te è la parte più bella di tutto questo. Da solo non sarebbe stato lo stesso. Da soli fa tutto più male, anche le vittorie se non hai nessuno con cui condividerle. Questa sera il male non so neanche più cosa sia, grazie a te.”

È in questo momento che si gira ma non trova il mio sguardo.

Io ho gli occhi fissi sui miei piedi, mentre cerco di metabolizzare le sue parole provando a non commuovermi.

“Fabrì?…guardami”

Sospiro, lo guardo.

La felicità continua a fargli brillare gli occhi e siamo così vicini da poterci toccare seduti su questa spiaggia, così vicini che ho paura che possa vedermi dentro, che possa vedermi l’anima, che possa sentire a cosa sto pensando.

Ne ho paura, ma lo spero anche. Lo spero perché io non riesco a parlare, ma le cose che prova lui sono le stesse che sento io.

E nel silenzio assordante spezzato solo dall’infrangersi delle onde sulla spiaggia, lo stringo a me per l’ennesima volta quella sera, respirando a pieni polmoni il suo profumo misto a quello del mare.

E penso che questo momento lo ricorderò per tutta la vita.


	8. Just keep on keeping your eyes on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccolo il capitolo tanto agognato (da me).  
> Non ho quasi mai scritto certe cose, non sono capace a scrivere certe cose, ma mi sono impegnata.  
> Il capitolo è interamente dedicato alle mie ragazze #msvs.  
> Voi sapete.  
> Buona lettura e grazie a chi legge, commenta, ecc.  
> Alla prossima!

**Maggio 2018, Lisbona**

_**Fabrizio** _

È la sera prima della finale dell’Eurovision. Io ed Ermal finiamo tardi le interviste e dobbiamo ancora girare un piccolo video promozionale per la Rai mentre saliamo in camera, dove io devo scherzare sul fatto di avere la sua giacca e roba così. 

Le porte dell’ascensore si chiudono e guardo il mio riflesso. Ma quello che vedo non è solo la mia faccia stanca. Quello che vedo sono gli occhi di Ermal attraverso lo specchio . Dura una frazione di secondo, mentre si avvicina per poggiarmi il mento sulla spalla, ma è come se quello sguardo me lo avesse marchiato a fuoco nella mente, nella retina. Se chiudessi gli occhi in questo momento, vedrei ancora i suoi che fissano i miei attraverso quel maledetto specchio.

Quando appoggia il mento alla mia spalla sento tutto il peso del suo corpo premuto sulla mia schiena, sento la sua clavicola sulla mia scapola, il suo petto sui miei dorsali. I suoi ricci che mi sfiorano il collo.

Li chiudo, gli occhi, alla fine li sfrego, cercando di cancellare l’immagine dalla mia mente.

Continuiamo la ripresa, diciamo le nostre battute, e quando la telecamera si spegne ci abbracciamo per darci la buonanotte e andiamo ognuno nella propria camera.

Non passano dieci minuti, faccio giusto in tempo a sciacquarmi la faccia e mettere i pantaloni della tuta che uso per dormire che sento bussare alla porta.

Vado ad aprire sbuffando, pensando di dover mandare via qualche membro dello staff, ma quello che mi trovo davanti mi lascia senza fiato.

Ermal.

Ermal con quello sguardo, con quegli occhi.

Fuoco e dolcezza.

Che poi se mi chiedessero di descrivere Ermal con due parole, se mi chiedessero di descrivere la sua essenza, risponderei proprio questo.

Fuoco e dolcezza.

“Tutto bene?” gli chiedo, ancora impalato sulla porta senza sapere bene cosa fare.

Lui annuisce.

“Posso entrare?”

Mi scosto e lo faccio entrare e lui va a sedersi in fondo al letto.

“Sono stanchissimo, ma non riesco a dormire, sono troppo emozionato per domani. La finale.”

“Sono agitato anche io Ermal, ma dobbiamo cercà de farce qualche ora de sonno, sennò domani come se fa?”

“Lo so, lo so. A Sanremo quando non riuscivo a dormire…quella famosa notte…tu mi hai aiutato. Ho dormito perché tu sei venuto nella mia stanza e mi hai calmato. Calmami Bizio. Calmami anche stasera.”

Rimango senza parole. E come sempre, quando non so cosa dire, l’unica cosa giusta da fare è suonare.

Prendo la chitarra, mi sdraio sul letto, e comincio a pizzicarne le corde. Non è una canzone precisa, improvviso.

Ermal mi si stende accanto, su un fianco, rivolto verso di me.

Mi ascolta ad occhi chiusi mentre strimpello qualcosa e canticchio fra me e me, con quel mezzo sorriso dolce stampato sulle labbra.

Non so quanto tempo passa, ma sento il suo respiro farsi regolare, allora mi fermo. Mi fermo e lui non si muove, perciò poso la chitarra, gli copro le gambe con una coperta cercando di non svegliarlo e mi rimetto accanto a lui.

È mentre lo guardo dormire che penso a tutte le volte che abbiamo battibeccato, perché lui è permaloso, ed è pignolo, e ogni tanto mi tocca dargli una pizza in testa per farlo calmare. E mi chiedo come sia possibile che quest’uomo che ora dorme accanto a me possa farmi perdere anche le staffe a volte, perché è così sereno ora, così indifeso, così…umano.

L’ho sempre visto come una persona speciale, ha sempre la parola giusta al momento giusto, sa sempre cosa dire, cosa fare, eppure stasera aveva bisogno di me per rilassarsi, e questo io non so come prenderlo.

Sento le palpebre pesanti, chiudo gli occhi e quando li riapro dopo aver dormito -- forse mezzora, forse due ore, non lo so – eccolo di nuovo, quello sguardo.

Ermal è sveglio e mi fissa così intensamente che quasi mi manca il respiro.

“Tutto bene?” gli chiedo con il fiato in gola e la voce più roca del solito.

“Sì, stavo solo pensando.”

“A cosa?”

“A noi. A quello che sei diventato per me. All’amicizia che ho trovato con te. Ho tanti amici, ho migliori amici a casa, a Bari soprattutto. Ma nessuno è come te, Fabrì. Quello che ho vissuto con te, quello che sto vivendo con te…”

Tutto questo lo dice guardandomi, guardandomi, guardandomi, sempre con la testa appoggiata al cuscino e quella voce dolce che potrebbe dirmi qualsiasi cosa e io l’accetterei.

Non ho domande da fargli in quel momento, perché quello che intende non ha bisogno di domande, lo sento dentro. L’ho capito. E non ha neanche bisogno di risposte.

Lo abbraccio e mentre stringo la sua testa al mio petto gli poso un bacio tra i capelli, inspirando profondamente il suo profumo per cercare di imprimere questo momento nella mia memoria per sempre.

Ermal si allontana quanto basta per alzare leggermente la testa e guardarmi.

Siamo così vicini che posso sentire il suo respiro sul mio viso, e per una volta lascio andare tutte le mie paure, tutti i miei fantasmi del passato che mi affollano la mente sempre, sempre.

Lascio andare tutto.

E lo bacio.

 

\---

 

Appena le mie labbra toccano le sue, sento le mani di Ermal sulle mie guance, le sue dita che scorrono dal mio viso al collo, alla clavicola, mentre con dolcezza la sua lingua esplora la mia bocca. Non so se Ermal ha mai baciato un uomo, non so niente in questo momento, ma so che quello che sta facendo sa come farlo.

Io non mi ricordo quando è stata l’ultima volta che ho baciato un uomo, probabilmente ero un ragazzo che faceva il cazzone con gli amici ubriachi, ma ora sono completamente sobrio e consapevole, e so che non voglio che si fermi.

Ermal sembra leggermi dentro, come sempre, perché si stacca per una frazione di secondo, respira sulle mie labbra e ricomincia.

Dolcezza e fuoco.

E non so come succede ma i nostri vestiti sono sul pavimento e posso sentire ogni lembo della sua pelle sulla mia, ogni dannato centimetro della sua pelle liscissima e bianca è spalmato sul mio corpo.

Mentre mi bacia il collo e i nostri respiri si fanno più intensi, le mie dita scorrono tra i suoi ricci e mi rendo conto che quando a Sanremo ho detto che desideravo i suoi capelli, era così che li desideravo.

Tra le mie dita, mentre lui si muove sopra di me.

Vorrei che il tempo si fermasse qui, ora, in questo momento che non so se è sbagliato o meno, ma anche se lo fosse i suoi occhi nei miei lo rendono così tanto giusto.

Sempre con le mani nei suoi capelli e i suoi occhi che adesso sono solo fuoco, mentre lo guardo come un bambino guarda i fuochi d’artificio, porto il suo viso al mio e lo bacio mentre lui sussurra il mio nome. E continuo a baciarlo ancora, e ancora, e ancora, perché non è mai abbastanza, perché non ne avrò mai abbastanza.

E la stanza è buia, ma all’improvviso è come se fosse illuminata a giorno.


	9. And I'll never be the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti! Penultimo capitolo, non ho molto da dire.  
> Buona lettura e grazie a chi legge e commenta, come sempre!

_**Maggio 2018, Roma** _

**Fabrizio**

Ho appena salutato Ermal dopo il nostro arrivo da Lisbona.

Per la prima volta dopo dieci giorni insieme, siamo separati.

Cammino rapidamente tra le luci del traffico e penso a questi dieci giorni, alle esperienze fatte, alle persone conosciute, alle culture incontrate, all’ispirazione ritrovata, al risultato raggiunto la notte scorsa…e a due notti fa.

Non ne abbiamo parlato, io ed Ermal. Abbiamo dormito insieme quella notte, ci siamo svegliati nello stesso letto, lui con la testa sul mio petto, io col viso nei suoi capelli, abbracciati. Ci siamo guardati, ci siamo messi a ridere e ci siamo alzati per prepararci al grande giorno.

La finale. Il risultato raggiunto è andato oltre ogni nostra aspettativa e dopo i festeggiamenti ci siamo semplicemente ritrovati in camera insieme, dopo esserci guardati negli occhi ognuno davanti alla porta della propria stanza d’albergo e aver capito che nessuno dei due aveva voglia di dormire da solo quella notte, la nostra ultima notte insieme chissà per quanto tempo.

Senza parlare siamo entrati nella mia e, con tutta la naturalezza del mondo, dopo aver parlato ancora un po’ dell’incredibile esperienza vissuta, ci siamo svestiti e ci siamo messi a letto.

I miei occhi nei suoi, ci siamo sorrisi per minuti interminabili, mentre lui mi sfiorava il viso con i polpastrelli, mi sfiorava il naso, le palpebre, gli zigomi. Finché le sue labbra si sono avvicinate alle mie e ci siamo baciati ancora, e ancora, ma era ormai quasi mattina e la stanchezza era indescrivibile, perciò ci siamo addormentati di nuovo abbracciati, questa volta però le mie braccia lo hanno avvolto da dietro, cingendolo completamente, per sentire il suo corpo quanto più vicino possibile e inspirare a fondo il profumo dei suoi capelli.

Mi sono svegliato questa mattina ancora col mio naso nascosto tra i suoi capelli e il suo collo, gli ho posato un bacio tra le scapole per svegliarlo e senza dire niente mi sono alzato.

 

Ora sono qui da solo, che guardo le strade trafficate, le vite impegnate della gente scorrermi davanti agli occhi.

Sappiamo solo essere sempre frenetici, non ci fermiamo mai a pensare, forse non vogliamo farlo. Tutto quello che sappiamo è correre, toccare appena quello che vogliamo e poi per la maggior parte delle volte, fuggire. Quante volte nella vita sono fuggito dalle situazioni, dalle relazioni, per la mia voglia di stimoli nuovi, per la mia voglia di libertà. Quante volte mi sono trovato da solo con i miei cambi di idee improvvisi, dovuti alle mie paure. Paura di non farcela quando mi chiudevano le porte in faccia, paura di perdere le persone.

Quante volte mi sono innamorato e ho amato fino a sentire male, o finché l’amore non è svanito nel tempo.

Ermal è stato un fulmine a ciel sereno, è stato inaspettato, ma ora che è entrato a far parte della mia vita, non credo sarò mai più lo stesso.

Probabilmente dovremmo parlare tra noi di ciò che è successo, ma io so solo quello che provo io.

Io so solo che anche lui ha sofferto come me, ha sofferto per le ferite subite e per quelle che inevitabilmente ha inflitto agli altri, nessuno di noi è un Santo. Io per primo ho amato in modo sbagliato, ho amato male tante di quelle persone che ho perso il conto.

Ma con lui non voglio fare questo errore.

Quello che è accaduto con Ermal non è frutto di un sentimento sbagliato, non è frutto di un bisogno fisico o emotivo.

Quello che è accaduto con Ermal è frutto solo e soltanto dell’amore che provo per lui. Un amore incontenibile, che ha richiesto tanto di quel coraggio per venire a galla che neanche io so come abbia fatto a palesarsi.

Spengo la macchina davanti a casa e rimango a fissare la strada davanti a me, pensando che sono anni che aspetto questo momento, senza neanche sapere cosa realmente stessi aspettando.

Ora ne sono certo.

Aspettavo Ermal.


	10. He keeps his word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci arrivati all’ultimo capitolo. Spendo un attimo di tempo per ringraziare le mie amiche, fonti d’ispirazione continua e di gioia continua, le mie ragazze paradiso conosciute grazie a questi due. Grazie ragazze, mai sole e vicine sempre, anche se lontane. Senza di voi questa storia non esisterebbe, vi voglio bene. Voi sapete, noi sappiamo. Vi voglio bene, e questo capitolo (come tutta la storia) è tutto per voi.  
> A chiunque ha letto, grazie.

_**17 Giugno 2018, Roma** _

**Ermal**

 

Domenica mattina.

Dev’essere già giorno da qualche ora, perché la luce che si intravede attraverso le tende e le tapparelle non è quella delle sette di mattina.

Ancora con gli occhi chiusi, allungo un braccio dal lato opposto del letto, sorprendendomi nel trovarlo vuoto.

Avrei dovuto capire dall’odore di caffè e di pane tostato che era impossibile che ci fosse qualcuno accanto a me, dato che fino a prova contraria in questa casa siamo solo io e lui.

Io e Fabrizio.

Apro gli occhi e fisso il posto vuoto accanto a me, mentre nella mia mente si delineano i ricordi della serata precedente.

Lo Stadio Olimpico di Roma.

Ho cantato la nostra canzone insieme a lui allo Stadio. Olimpico. Di. Roma.

Davanti a qualcosa come ventimila persone, davanti a migliaia di cuori e di luci, sentendo altrettante voci che ci cantavano addosso facendoci tremare le ossa e l’anima e il cuore.

Fabrizio mi ha abbracciato, baciato e mi ha presentato davanti alla sua gente, quando io volevo solo scappare per paura mi si vedesse l’anima in controluce.

Mi ha sussurrato all’orecchio, davanti a ventimila persone.

Mi ha sussurrato “Non scappare subito eh, aspettami.”

E io ho aspettato.

Nel camerino dopo il concerto abbiamo festeggiato tutti insieme e dopo l’ennesimo abbraccio da togliere il fiato, Fabrizio mi ha messo un mazzo di chiavi in mano e mi ha chiesto di aspettarlo a casa sua.

Ricordo di essere entrato in casa e aver girato un po’ le stanze, fino a sedermi al suo pianoforte.

Ricordo di aver alzato lo sguardo e aver visto la copia del nostro singolo appoggiato sopra lo strumento. Fabrizio aveva una nostra foto sul pianoforte nel suo studio, il luogo in cui compone, il luogo dove nascono le sue canzoni.

In quel momento mi sono commosso, perché poco meno di un anno fa non avrei mai pensato di arrivare dove sono ora, con lui.

Fabrizio è arrivato a casa intorno alle due, sono stato io ad aprirgli la porta e come l’ho aperta ho sentito le sue braccia avvolgermi e il suo volto incastrarsi perfettamente nell’incavo del mio collo. Era il nostro modo di abbracciarci, lo era sempre stato. Ho sentito le sue lacrime bagnarmi la pelle, lacrime di gioia, di commozione, lacrime che parlavano di traguardi raggiunti e di nuovi inizi.

Gli ho preso il volto tra le mani e dopo averlo guardato fisso l’ho baciato, senza parlare, perché non c’era bisogno di parole, non c’è mai stato bisogno di parole tra noi.

In meno di trenta secondi mi sono trovato schiena al muro, con le dita di Fabrizio che esploravano sotto la mia camicia, le sue labbra che tracciavano il contorno della mia mandibola, e la sua voce che sussurrava il mio nome.

Non so quanto tempo ci abbiamo messo a raggiungere la camera da letto, non so se i nostri vestiti sono finiti sul pavimento dell’ingresso, del corridoio o della camera.

So, però, che stanotte io e Fabrizio abbiamo fatto l’amore.

Non era sesso occasionale, non era voglia di sfogare la tensione accumulata in questi mesi.

Erano i suoi occhi nei miei, erano le sue labbra sulle mie, lui in me e io in lui. Era non sapere dove finiva la mia pelle e cominciava la sua.

Addormentarmi tra le sue braccia e svegliarmi con il suo profumo ancora addosso.

 

Sento i passi di Fabrizio in cucina e decido di alzarmi.

Piegata sul comodino c’è una delle sue magliette, la infilo, mi metto i pantaloni e mi dirigo verso la cucina. 

Sta trafficando ai fornelli e fischietta, io mi appoggio al muro e lo osservo, mi godo il momento mentre continuo a rivivere le immagini di ieri nella mia testa.

È tutta la vita che cerco di mettere nero su bianco quello che provo, è tutta la vita che cerco di spiegare nelle mie canzoni cosa significa l’amore.

Non so se ci sono riuscito, perché in fondo forse non l’ho mai capito realmente.

Fino ad ora.

Ora, che sto guardando la persona di cui mi sono innamorato, e non so nemmeno io quando e come sia successo.

Forse è stato quando mi ha abbracciato dopo aver vinto Sanremo.

Forse è stato quando mi è stato accanto la notte della polemica.

Forse è stato quando mi si è buttato addosso durante le riprese per la cartolina dell’Eurovision.

Forse quando mi ha baciato la prima volta.

O forse è stato quando, insieme, abbiamo scritto “scambiamoci la pelle, in fondo siamo umani”.

Sembra sentire i miei pensieri, perché si gira e mi sorride, con quel suo sorriso che potrebbe illuminare una città intera.

Mi viene incontro e mi bacia a fior di labbra.

“Buongiorno cespuglietto”

“Ciao Bizio”

“Ho fatto il caffè anche se io non ne bevo, poi non dire che non ti voglio bene”

Non ho nemmeno le forze di rispondergli, perché la sua generosità, la sua tenerezza, mi spiazzano ogni giorno di più.

Lo bacio per ringraziarlo, lo bacio a lungo. Mi stacco e lo bacio di nuovo. Vorrei baciarlo per il resto della giornata, per il resto dei miei giorni.

 

\--

 

Dopo aver fatto colazione ci ritroviamo sul divano a goderci questo giorno di pausa, tra zapping, poche chiacchiere e tante carezze.

La mia testa appoggiata sul suo grembo, lui che mi accarezza i capelli, la fronte, il viso.

Io che stringo a me la mano libera che ha appoggiato sul mio petto.

 

“A che pensi Fabrì?”

“A tante cose…a ieri sera, devo ancora metabolizzare il tutto. L’Olimpico.

Penso che voglio scrivere nuovi pezzi, qualcosa ho già in mente.

Penso che aspettavo questo momento da tanti anni.

E poi penso che tutta la felicità che provo adesso è anche grazie a te. Se non avessi accettato di collaborare con me, adesso non saremo qui. Probabilmente non avrei neanche la voglia che invece ho di tornare a scrivere. Sei stato una luce per me, Ermal, lo sei”

 

E di nuovo mi lascia senza parole.

Fabrizio non mi aveva fatto promesse all’inizio di questa collaborazione, non mi aveva promesso il successo, la vittoria, il quinto posto all’Eurovision.

Fabrizio mi era solo stato accanto quando più avevo bisogno di qualcuno che lo facesse, quando non avevo più Silvia, quando non potevo far vedere a mia mamma o i miei fratelli quanto stessi male, quella sera a Sanremo. Quando mi sentivo solo, ma solo non lo ero.

Non mi aveva promesso l’affetto che mi ha regalato, eppure eccoci qui, perché questo era Fabrizio. Sapeva solo dare, senza chiedere nulla in cambio.

Mi chiedo come sia possibile che una persona come lui abbia sempre avuto così tanti problemi a trovare stabilità affettiva nella vita. Anche in questo non eravamo poi tanto diversi.

Mi chiedo se le lacrime versate ieri sera mentre cantava “Pace” fossero le lacrime di un uomo che, dopo tanto tempo, ha finalmente avuto in cambio ciò che ha dato. Mi chiedo se fossero dovute al fatto che un po’ di Pace l’ha trovata.

 

“Tu invece? A che pensi?”

Mi metto seduto e lo guardo negli occhi assonnati nascosti dietro gli occhiali da vista, e lo bacio di nuovo, come per prendere l’aria che mi serve per continuare a parlare.

E gli dico ciò che penso dalla sera in cui ci hanno proclamato vincitori del Festival, ma che non gli ho mai detto.

 

“Che ne valeva davvero la pena, Fabrì”.


End file.
